<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breathing Underwater by kingkeiji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913875">Breathing Underwater</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkeiji/pseuds/kingkeiji'>kingkeiji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Little mermaid inspired, M/M, Mermaid Akaashi, New Friendships, bokuakaa - Freeform, fluff probably, mermaid au, not angst for once, sailor bokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkeiji/pseuds/kingkeiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting between a mermaid and a human has left Akaashi yearning to find out more about humans.<br/>Legends say that encounters with humans always ends in a tragedy and Akaashi couldnt see how it could be true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breathing Underwater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wails of a child in the late evening caught the attention of a certain mermaid. The young mermaid waved her staff and she was granted legs. She followed the sound of the cry and found a basket next to the bridge, in it was a young baby not even a week old.</p><p>“Hey little one, what are you doing out here all alone.” she asked, knowing she wouldn’t get a reply.</p><p>She held the baby and instantly knew something was wrong. She wasn’t an expert on human childrens but the babes skin was freezing. No wonder it was crying out so loud. What useless humans, how could they leave their child out here.</p><p>Seeing as the winds were picking up, indicating a storm was on its way, the mermaid thought to herself. “Wanna come home with me, darling?”</p><p>She unwrapped the young child and enchanted a few words and a warm glow surrounded the baby and when the glow subsided, it’s pair of legs were replaced with a tail and warmth returned to its skin from the magic earlier and it’s cries subsided.</p><p>The mermaid walked into the water before transforming herself again. She brought him out into the oceans and swam out into the open waters until she saw a familiar glare on the sea bed, it was Selios Kingdom’s protective barrier.</p><p>After they both passed the barrier, they were greeted by dazzling bright light reflecting and a bustling underwater city. The building made use of the natural surrounding of the sea bed and the city was made lit by magical glow stones. She made her way to the palace, the guards greeted her and let her pass.</p><p>“Let’s hope the King let’s me keep you.”</p><p>---- Decades Later----</p><p>It has been a month since Keiji was assigned to be an imperial guard and they were working him to the bone. He was finally off duty after a long day of guarding the palace gates. It wasn’t physically straining but he had to stand still for hours, observing mer-people swim in and out of the palace, slightly feeling envy.</p><p>Unlike others of his kind, he was born without any spiritual powers and was bullied by other children for it, saying words like ‘what a joke that the son of the high priestess didn’t have any spiritual powers’ but because he went through that, he practiced skills in other fields that didn’t require spiritual energy and became the fastest swimmer and a distinguished fighter in the kingdom, earning his spot in the elite guards.</p><p>“Akaashi! You’re finally done. I’ve been waiting forever.”<br/>
Akaashi stared at the man casually lying on his bed as if it was his own. “Komi, what are you doing in my room - and you know I get off duty late.”</p><p>“I was waiting for you.” he said, dragging out the ‘u’ in the you.</p><p>Akaashi went over to his bed and flopped down onto it, sinking into the layers of duvet and cushions, letting out a tired sigh.</p><p>“Rough day, huh.” and Akaashi just let out a hmm as a response. “You know I don’t get it. You’re the high priestess’s son. You could easily live a carefree live and have servants serve you but you don’t.”</p><p>“I’d like to be a useful member of society, thank you very much.”</p><p>“Can’t you work somewhere less tiring like your mum’s shop or something. You know everything there is to know about magic and you’re well versed in the arte of healing too. You could easily get into that.”</p><p>“Well - I don’t know. It’s just not for me.”</p><p>The main reason Akaashi didn’t want to venture into anything that had anything to do with magic was because he didn’t want others to think that he pulled some strings to get where he was right now because of his mother’s influence. That’s why he went into something completely unrelated so people wouldn’t belittle his achievements. He knew it was a childish reason but he has had enough if hiding behind his family’s name.</p><p>“I’m gonna go for a swim.”</p><p>“Wait now? You better not, the current is pretty strong tonight.”</p><p>“Who do you think you’re talking to? A little current isn’t going to stop me.” and he swam out from his window.</p><p>“Hey, wait! I still haven’t told you that- “</p><p>“Tell me when I get back!” he shouted and was gone before Komi could even retort.</p><p>He wasn’t keen on his friend leaving this late and with the current as it is but he knew Akaashi was a capable swimmer and it probably wouldn’t be a problem for him but he still worries.</p><p>True to his words, the current was a little rough today but it wasn’t anything Akaashi couldn’t handle. It must be a storm raging on the surface which was probably the reason. Feeling a little need for a change in his surroundings, he swam up towards the surface.<br/>
Before he reached to the surface, he realised a silhouette of something floating on the surface and went to check it out.</p><p>It was a white yacht and it seemed to be unlucky enough to be caught up in the storm. Fearing there might be humans on board, he decided to observe it from afar so no one would catch a glimpse of him.</p><p>It was a little dark but it seemed like there was a few figures moving about on board the yacht, hurring from one end to the ending in a frenzy. The thunder roared above them and winds were howling and travelling at high speed, creating violent waves that could topple a person over and Akaashi was actually amazed at how the boat hasn’t capsized yet.</p><p>In the midst of the commotion, he saw something fell into the turbulent water and none of the men on board seemed to have noticed they’re a man down and the howling winds silenced his cries for help.</p><p>Akaashi saw the person struggling and fighting to keep his head above the waters and to stay afloat. He scoffed at his futile efforts and the thought that the man shouldn’t have travelled to sea crossed his mind before his rational thoughts kicked in a particular order.<br/>
Humans had feet instead of fins. They walk instead of swim. They couldn’t breathe underwater. Wait, does that mean that he can drown? Is he drowning right now?</p><p>He turned his attention to the person who fell over again. By then, he was already washed away by the current and was far away from his yacht now, and this time he noted that his strokes were getting weaker and the time he stayed underwater was longer than the next resurface for air.</p><p>The person seemed to be at the last of their energy and swallowed a mouthful of saltwater instead of air and his consciousness started to fade away and he felt himself sinking deeper and deeper into the ocean and his visions grew darker as he descended. He caught a glimpse of a dim green light approaching him and an unfamiliar face before his vision went black.</p><p>The next time he opened his eyes, heard the sounds of waves hitting the shore and the familiar sounds of seagulls. He grabbed a handful of sand trying to get up, his body ached and there was sand in his mouth. He was on shore and alive.</p><p>He groaned over in pain as he sat himself down and tried to remember the events of last night. He remembered being thrown over the boat and crying for help but no one could hear him and before he knew it, he was robbed of all his energy trying to fight the currents and eventually drowned and ended up washed on shore but they were clearly far out, so how did he ended up safe.</p><p>He remembered a faint green glow in the midst of the darkness and a face. Did someone save him? A million questions went through this head but he put that on hold and tried to find someone that could tell him where he was exactly and make his way home.</p><p>-------</p><p>“You did what!?” Komi blurted out and Akaashi squirmed himself away, his ear ringing from where his friend screamed into his ear and he chastised Komi for it.</p><p>“You.. saved a human?” he asked again, this time in a whisper.</p><p>“Yeah, I just couldn’t leave him to drown.</p><p>Did he- did he actually have those things, what do you call them? legs?”</p><p>“Yeah, he did and two of them too.”</p><p>“You’re excited aren’t you?” Komi nudged him in a teasing manner.</p><p>Akaashi could barely contain a smile and his smile only grew wider at the mention of him. “Oh my god, Komi you should’ve seen it. It was so surreal, I never thought I would actually ever meet a human and he had the most beautiful golden eyes too.”</p><p>They spent the next two hours talking about the mysterious human and discussing things about their kind. Not much was known about them except they ruled the shore and would come out to the seas occasionally. There wasn’t much official records on humans and mer-people interactions and the ones that were recorded mostly never had a good ending.</p><p>The next few days, the thought of their meeting weighed heavily on his mind and Akaashi would often find himself pulled back to the memory of the storm and his golden eyes. He needed to see the person again or he wouldn’t be able to go through his day in peace.</p><p>Before his morning shift started, Akaashi decided to swim up to the surface where he last saw the person, it was the best shot he had at meeting the person again. He knew in his mind it was a long shot but it would’ve bothered him more if he at least didn’t try.</p><p>He cautiously approached the rocky shore, making sure no humans would spot him. He slowly made his way around the rocks closer to shore and he couldn’t believe his eyes.</p><p>There he was.</p><p>The human he saved was sitting by the shore, digging a hole in the golden sand with a short stick in hand. Out of reflex, he quickly hid behind the rock. He couldn’t believe it, the human was actually there. Akaashi knew the chances of seeing the person again was slim but there he was.</p><p>He had to get his nerves under control, his heart was pounding in his chest so hard he couldn’t even hear the sound of the waves over his own heartbeat. When his heart was somewhat under wraps, he took another deep breath and prepared himself again before peeking over the rock.</p><p>This time he looked over longer and admired how the person looked. He appeared to be a man around the same age as Akaashi or maybe slightly older. Unlike humans, mer-people are known to have longer lives among the sea creatures and are known to live up to 400 years. Even his own mother has lived well over a hundred years and still had her young glow. Akaashi himself has lived for longer than 60 years.</p><p>“What am I even doing coming here every morning. It not like anything is going to happen. Maybe they were right, maybe it was just all in my head.”</p><p>He comes here every morning? No way! Akaashi thought to himself. What was he thinking, coming here every morning to see me. What if I decided not to check things out today, would he just stay here all morning hoping something appears? How optimistic was this guy anyways?</p><p>He was shocked, he had never met anyone like him. Despite his shock, there was a weird pleasant feeling growing in his chest and he couldn’t help but smile softly at him. His fin couldn’t help but make a little splash which also got him out of his trance.</p><p>“Who’s there?”</p><p>Startled by the person voice, he instinctively hid away. He didn’t dare answer to him. The human was nothing more than something that caught his interest but he didn’t want to interact with him. Not only were they completely two different being but nothing good has come out of humans and mer-people, he was content by just observing the man from afar.</p><p>After a moment of completely silence apart from the waves the was nothing else out of place. Bokuto scanned the shores and rocks from any signs of anything but there was none. That’s when Akaashi heard, “I don’t know if you’re there or not. Heck, I don’t even know if you’re real but if you are, all my friends say you’re not but I know you are – I feel like you are. I wasn’t just imagining you that night. I must look like an idiot talking to myself like this huh.  I just wanted to say – Thank you, for saving my life.”</p><p>It wasn’t any fancy long speech but it was raw and honest. He poured all his feelings and soul into those few lines and it hit Akaashi hard. He had heard a lot of thank yous in his lifetime but this one really topped all the other thank yous away.</p><p>“I won’t be coming back after today. It’s not like you’re even listening to this anyway but I just wanted to tell you, wherever you are.”</p><p>Akaashi wanted to swim after him, he wanted to tell him not to leave, to come back tomorrow but what for? Was it even worth risking everything he has known but a person who could express gratitude in such a pure way could never be a bad person. This place was the only place both of them knew each other by, if Akaashi left things as they are, he would never see the man again. He still wanted to know more, he was the only human he knew of, he wanted to ask the human more things. If there are humans like him, maybe the things mer-people know of humans were just misunderstandings.</p><p>When he saw the person leave, his mind was in a mess trying to decide what to do and before he could stop himself “Wait.” he called out and immediately regretted it.</p><p>Bokuto couldn’t believe what he heard and turned around checking if there was anyone else around him but there was no one on land. He had given up on the fact about his mysterious saviour and had stopped expecting. </p><p>He saw head poking out from behind the rocks and was speechless. “Is that - it is really you?” he cautiously walked over, stepping into the water, afraid he might scare it off.</p><p>After several sweet words, Akaashi warily moved closer to the human, observing his every move, analysing anything that could pose a danger but he didn’t seem to pose any threat and he took a chance and swam closer.</p><p>He saw the shock in Bokuto’s face when he swam out from behind the rock. </p><p>“You’re a mermaid.” he said in disbelief. </p><p>In his astonishment, he moved a little too quickly and startled Akaashi and he hissed at Bokuto instinctively, and Bokuto immediately took a step back to show he had no ill intentions.  “Sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you.” </p><p>Bokuto was at a loss of what to do to get for the other to open up to him. He has never met a mermaid before and didn’t know how to deal with the situation but he wanted to get to know it better. </p><p>His eyes scanned the other, his upper half was almost completely human except for how there were scales on some parts of his body and his lower half was a beautifully sculpted slender fin that fit his body perfectly. </p><p>An idea suddenly popped into his head and he rummaged through his pockets for a certain object. When he felt the cold metal against his skin, he pulled it out and held his hand out for the mermaid. </p><p>Akaashi curiously but cautiously looked at the round metal object in the human’s hand. Bokuto motioned for him to take it. </p><p>“It’s a watch, it tells you the time.”</p><p>He saw the curiosity in its eyes as it subconsciously moved closer to him, almost as if he wanted to know more and Bokuto took it as a good start and started talking about how to read the clock.</p><p>"I'll be here when the smaller needle points here." </p><p>After that the two would often meet and Akaashi slowly opening up to Bokuto. He flinched less when Bokuto made any sudden movements and talked more and they would often spend time till the sun was about to set. </p><p>Same time. Same place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short mermaid au drabble ive written quite a while ago but never posted.</p><p>Twitter: @kingkeiji_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>